Obsessive means to an End
by Balatro-Nemesis
Summary: AU. Izaya has been having these strange feelings for Shizuo. And with Namie's trickery he goes and stalks Shizuo only to learn that he's obsessed with Shizuo so much he falls asleep next to him. What happens when Shizuo wakes up? Yaoi. 5-Piece Story.


**Hello.**

**Thought I would make a small 5-piece story with Izaya. :)**

**Why? Cause I have nothing else better to do. :D**

**Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! **

**Why do i write that ^ Obviously I dnt own it.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**If not go away!**

**Read and Review. No flames or bashing.**

* * *

><p>Should I be afraid of the one person who always tries to kill me everytime he sees me?<br>Others would be terrified out of their wits and try to run, or many would freeze and seem to welcome deaths cold embrace.

Besides those who are like that. I actually am excited all the time when it comes to such games of a violent play. I smile and joke and snarkly insult the one with the blonde hair that is bleached, the bartender suit and the one who calls my name everytime he sees me with such a distasteful look on his face.

"I-Z-A-Y-A!~" He yells so loud that it scares the crowd around me as I run through easily as a large object is thrown my way. But I easily dodge it and laugh manically for him to call out my name again.

Do I have a sick obsession?

Am I a masochist?

Yes and yes. Cause for awhile or maybe longer I've always admired Shizuo, not just for his strong strength but just him. And lately it's becoming a habit of seeing him, I've always wanted to just go walk over to Ikebukuro and play the same game over and over.

"Can't catch me Shizu-Chan!" I call out with a simple giggle as I quickly disappear from his sight. I head back home after a gruesome fun, when I eventually get back I find Namie still piling or on the phone as she re-schedules everything I told her to do.

I sit at my desk and twirl around in my seat as I smile at the ceiling at the most stupidest things.

Mostly if I can get some sushi at Simons, then maybe go annoy some other people. The whole suicide thing with the girls I'll do again next week and maybe sleep later on.

"You're in another of your stupid moods. How was your evening?" Namie intrupts my thoughts and I stop spinning as I glance her way. Dark staight brown hair and the usual green shirt as she doesn't even look at me. She types quickly on the keyboard and keeps that passive expression like she usually does.

"I was out with Shizu-Chan. Playing the usual game," I tell her and she already knows since she saw one of our many fights before.

She stops typing and gives me a glare not like I'm used to that.

"Again with the playing." She groans as she starts with the typing. I become curious and roll myself over to her and check the screen, she doesn't fight since it's obvious if she did I would cut her paycheck or maybe worse.

"What are you doing?" I mutter to her, she's writing some sort of report or internet diary.

I could hear her lightly growl. "I'm writing how many times you were chased around by Shizuo."

I'm some what impressed but not really. "I see." I roll away and go back behind my desk.

She sighs and I could tell she exited out of the 'Diary record.'

"Why not go confess your weird feelings to Shizuo." Now this caught my interest before I logged into the chatline on Dollars.

"Confess? Weird feelings? What are you talking abou Namie?" I ask her rather abruptly and I'm actually surprised.

She sighs again, places her elbow on the desk and her jaw in her palm as she looks at me with a merciless expression.

"Izaya listen to me. Go stalk Shizuo for about two hours then you'll understand."

I roll my eyes and shake my head at her. "Why would I stalk someone?"

"You do it for a living, I don't see how Shizuo would be any different."

"I see a difference. If he caught me then he'll throw something at me."

"Never stopped you before."

Maybe I should get some ducktape and put it over her mouth for about a few hours.

"Also." I turn to her and see her smile as if she caught something. "You never rejected my offer so you must be considering it." She turned back and went to work again while I glare at her.

She's being too precise, I have to stop influencing people.

"Fine!" I stand up and took my jacket off the chair and wrapped it around me.

"I'll be back in two hours." I told her while I walk across the room towards the door, I could feel the smile on her face as I leave her alone.

Now I have to find Shizuo which should be easy since he roams around in Ikebukuro.

**TBC.**

* * *

><p><em>Namie has to be one of my favorite characters since she can actually stay in one room with Izaya, work for him and laugh to his face when he got punched by Simon. <em>

_I wished I was that patient and self-composed._

_:)_

_Anyways._

_Hoped you enjoyed it._

_Reviews are appreciated please! No Flames or Bashing!_


End file.
